A Cinderella Story
by SasukeSakura4Ever
Summary: Haruno Sakura,a 16 year old bumps to a guy named Uchiha Sasuke, they meet each other at their highschool, they start to have feelings for eachother... what will happen..FIND OUT!..PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Cinderella Story

Characters:

Haurno Sakura- The most beautiful girl in the village, she is 16 years old. She lives a horrible life with her uncaring mom, after her dad died during a mission, her mom treated her like trash. But, no one knows that she is a princess.

Uchiha Sasuke- The most handsome guy at the village, he is 16 years old. He is the most richest person in the village by his clan. He doesn't know he is a prince. He lives with his brother in a huge mansion, he hates his brother Itachi.

Huuyga Hinata- She is Sakura's best friend. She is a very quiet person when you don't know her that well. But once you get to know her she is very social. She has a crush on Naruto since the grade school.

Uzumaki Naruto- He is Sasuke's best friend. He is a loud, energetic guy who loves ramen. Naruto also has a crush on Hinata since grade school.

Chapter 1

An Accident

The alarm clock rang and the sun in her eyes. The young teenager Haruno Sakura woke up for the first day of high school. She was a bit nervous but, very excited. As she woke up she went to go take a shower and brush her teeth. As she blow dried her hair she was thinking of what to wear. As she was done with her hair she went to her closet and picked out her clothes. She had a cute pink t-shirt that matched her hair well, and some jeans that had rips on them. (I wanted them to have some different clothes…haha) Then she went to get her black jack perchells( is that how you spell it?) And she left the house.

As Sakura was walking to Konoha High, some guy ran into her while he was walking, she got really furious with him because he just left and didn't say sorry. So she went up to him and said, "HEY! You should say sorry!" As she looked at him she was shocked, he was so handsome, and she turned red. As he looked at her all he did was smirk and said, " Humph.. I don't give a shit." In a cold tone. As he said that he walked off. She was flabbergasted. In her mind she was going to explode! So she ended up walking to school very angry.

Inner Sasuke

_That girl is very interesting, she is kind of pretty… ehh!..what am I talking about!..i don't have time to talk about that stuff..anyways I look forward to meeting her at school..no matter what I am gunna get her.. She is the one for me..._


	2. We Meet Again

Chapter 2

We Meet Again

As Sakura was walking to her new high school, she thought in her head.

_Inner Sakura_

_Geesh!...that guy really 'ought to say sorry to me!..how dare he talk to me like that!_

_He is kind of cute if you think about it…HUH!..wait..i cant say that about him he is a conceited jerk who is as cold as ice!..._

As Sakura was right in front of Konoha High School, she was really nervous, she saw all types of groups, like Goths, preps, jocks, nerds, basketball players etc. She got kind of scared, but she was a little excited. As she walked up the stairs for her very first day of high school, she saw her best friend Hinata. She waved to her and screamed her name to get her attention. As Hinata heard Sakura, she ran over to her and said, "HEY SAKURA! WHAT'S UP? So did you see my boyfriend?" Sakura wasn't paying any attention to Hinata because she saw a huge crowd of girls screaming their heads off for something. As Sakura cam back to her senses she said, "Huh?" Hinata gave a little sigh and said, "You weren't paying attention to what the shit I told you huh?" Sakura gave a huge smile and nodded. As Sakura looked at Hinata again she said, "Hey Hinata, lets go see what those girls are screaming about." Right when Hinata was about to say yes, Sakura grabbed her hand tightly and dragged her over there with her. As they got there all these girls were pushing them out of the way calling them both all these things like, sluts, whores, bitches and all those things. Hinata and Sakura became so mad, they ran through them to see what was going on, as they finally got through all those girls, Sakura saw the guy she saw earlier on the side walk; Sakura gave a glare that that guy and she walked off after that. As Sakura was coming out, she saw that Hinata found her boyfriend Naruto, so she decided to leave Hinata alone so she can do some things. As she was walking out of the mob of girls, some one made her fall face down! As she was getting up she screamed, "WHO JUST MADE ME FALL LIKE THAT, WHO EVER DID THIS TO ME THIS FUCKER IS GUNNA DIE RIGHT NOW!" As Sakura saw who it was it was the guy! As she got up she was like, "Why did you make me fall!" Sasuke just stared at her.

_Inner Sasuke_

_Man, she is so cute when she is mad..wait huh?..what am I talking about! I need to know her name!_

As he came back to his senses he didn't say anything, he just walked away and smirked. Sakura got REALLY furious. She said, "Why do you keep on walking away!" As Sasuke heard that he smirked and turned around and walked up to her. He said, "What is your name? I don't even know your name yet and I bumped into you twice." As Sakura heard him talked she became silent. She couldn't speak she was speechless for some reason. As she finally got the words to say she said, "My name is Haruno Sakura. What is your name?" Sasuke heard her name being repeated in his head thousands of times. When he finally got the chance to get back to his senses. He said in a monotone, "Uchiha Sasuke." And he left Sakura there. As Sakura just stood there she was saying in her mind.

_Inner Sakura_

_He is so cute!..wait..omg!..what did I just say..UGHH!..i am gunna have one of a crazy high school year!_

As Sasuke was walking to his first class he thought.

_Inner Sasuke_

_I am going to look forward to knowing you Haruno Sakura._

As the bell rang for the first class Sakura ran to her first class, she was going to be late!

As she entered her first class, which was Algebra. Sakura hated math the most. It confused her too much. As sakura entered the room she couldn't believe who she saw! UCHIHA SASUKE! As the teacher, Kakashi saw her in front of the door he said, "Why are you late?" Sakura needed to make an excuse quick! She said, "Uhh... because I went to the wrong class." As she swiped the sweat off her forehead, the teacher said, "Well Miss Haruno, please take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha please." Sakura couldn't believe it! As she came stomping down to her seat she gave a big huff of annoyance and sat down next to Sasuke. As Sasuke looked at her he gave a smirk.

_Inner Sasuke_

_Hmm..i cant wait to have a little fun with her ._

SOO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?

Well REVIEW PLEASE!

I am writing the next chapter right now, called They Have a Little Talk!

Well Ja-ne!

SasukeSakura4Ever! 


	3. SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

**SORRY FOR THE BIG DELAY! I GOT A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER! THE VIRUS WILL B FIXED IN A WEEK OR SOO!...SOO IM WRITING OUT MY CHAPTER 3!...WELL SRRY GUYS AND GALS!...I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!**


End file.
